Death Row
by BerettaMan
Summary: They just killed Christie...now...they want to kill her again...
1. Default Chapter

**Death Row**

"How did I end up here?" Christie wondered. She was in a small jail cell, wearing light blue prisoner's clothing. Her long sleeves were unbuttoned, revealing a white shirt inside. "If only I didn't screw up my last mission…"

Christie was supposed to do a hit on an important target, but failed and was captured on American soil. At first, Britain, her home country, wanted her to be tried in her country of origin, but after investigations revealed her past, and that most of her hits were done in the U.S., Britain denounced her citizenship, and she was left at the hands of the American justice system. The trial was swift, and she was easily convicted, and sentenced to die. The day of her execution is at hand…

"Christie!" a female security guard shouted. "It's show time! Get your lazy ass up!"

The white-haired woman did not reply, as she stood up, staring at the guard. The guard then opened her cell, and other guards came into view to escort her. She did not say a word, and did not cause much trouble, as she walked slowly, moving closer and closer to her doom.

"Hey! Christie! We love you!" a female prisoner shouted.

"Yeah! You go, girl! When they electrocute you, or inject you, or whatever the hell they're going to do to you, make sure you don't scream. Show those fuckers who's the boss!" another inmate shouted. Christie knew none of them during her stay in prison, as she preferred isolation, and those who came too close to her got themselves hurt. The women prisoners feared her, and at the same time, they also admired her.

Christie did not reply, or look at any of them in the eye. Many thoughts coming up inside her head, as she finally entered the room of death.

"I've been in jail for 8 months now…" she thought. "I was hoping that my employers would at least attempt to have me broken out of prison, but there has been none of that shit, and I'm going to die shortly…so fuck them. I always thought that they'd take care of me, but I guess I'm replaceable…"

She then saw a mirror nearby, no doubt the mirror hid several people behind it, people watching her execution. 

The table then came into view, and as the guards touched her to be placed on it, the white-haired woman, seemingly out of character, suddenly started struggling with her captors. "Let me go! I don't want to die!" she yelled, as she tried to escape, but she was quickly overpowered by more guards.

She was then placed on the table, as her hands and legs were tied to a harness. "You didn't want a priest here, so we honored your request." a man said, probably the head of the prison. "Any last words?"

"Yeah. Fuck you." Christie spat, but she not only meant to say it at that person, but also to the whole world.

"All right. That's enough."

A hood was then placed on her head, covering her world into darkness, and after a minute of waiting, she felt something penetrate through her skin. "I guess this is it…" she said, as the injection pierced her, and delivered its content.

She suddenly felt dizzy, and slowly, she was drifting off to sleep. "I thought it would be painful, but I feel nothing. I don't know if it's much better to die feeling something or nothing…"

Christie then closed her eyes, and drifted into a deep slumber…  


	2. Born Again

**Death Row**

Author's notes: Whoops! This isn't over yet! Hehehe. 

Disclaimers: Christie and DOA are owned by Tecmo. This fic will be heavily based on Manhunt, Rockstar's ultraviolent stealth/action/adventure game. 

Warning: Fic contains bad language and intense violence. You have been warned…

LC WOLF: You might see an update for my other fic sometime next week. Don't hold me to that, though. ^_^

A reader: I'm sorry to disappoint you…^_^

Someone: Thank you!

Razzbairee: Well, I've read most of the fanfics here, so I just wanted to write something that's different. 

Wolf Runner: You guessed right!

**Chapter 1: Born Again**

"Hey, tough bitch. WAKE UP!" a booming voice said.

After what felt like an eternity of slumber, Christie finally woke up. As she opened her eyes, all she could see was darkness, and she had a lingering headache. As she gathered herself, she wondered out loud, "Am I dead? But…what did I just hear?"

"Ahh! You're finally awake! Took you long enough."

"Who the fuck is this?" she yelled back, clutching her head, still feeling dizzy.

"You're not dead, at least not yet. You were injected with sedatives, not the ones that were supposed to kill you. For everyone's knowledge, Christie was executed in that chamber, justice was served, and she's now rotting in hell," the booming voice said, apparently coming from the building's speakers.

Her eyes adjusted to the dark, Christie noticed a camera nearby. She immediately stood up and went to the camera, and she jumped up to deliver a quick swipe at the object.

"Hey! Take it easy! These things aren't cheap, you know."

"Show yourself, you fucking asshole."

"Christie, Christie, Christie. You should be grateful for your second chance, 'cause you've had an unexpected reprieve. Do exactly as I say, and I promise, this will be over, before the night is out…"

Christie ignored the voice, and she stood up to walk away, but stumbled a bit, still dizzy.

"You're still in bad shape. The sedatives might have been a little too much. It should wear off soon. Right now, you could use some assistance. See that thing on the table? Yes, that table. Take it and put it on."

Christie then decided to look for whatever the man told him to. She found an earpiece and another strange device. She placed the earpiece on her ear, but didn't know what to do with the unknown one.

"Can you hear me now?" the man said, now coming from the earpiece. "Good. Much better, isn't it? That thing on the table is a throat mic. Just put it over your neck so you can talk to me."

Christie did as she was told. "OK. Now, who the fuck is this?"

"You like making movies, Christie?"

"You're not answering my question…"

"You may call me 'The Director'."

"OK, Mr. Director, what the hell do you want from me?"

"I've seen your resume. Very impressive, really, I am impressed. I think you'll fit in nicely with your starring role in this movie."

"Fuck off. I don't have time for this shit of yours…"

Christie then left the building she was in, after repeatedly banging against a door that was shut tight.

*****

"Welcome to Carcer City!" the man suddenly piped in, as Christie took her first step outside the building.

"Hmmph. I'm not impressed." Christie replied, after seeing the dilapidated buildings, the trash littering the streets, and the darkness outside.

"Really? Oh well, you might actually like it. You're actually in a seedy part of the city, populated by the Hoods."

"Hoods?"

"They are a gang made up of local cops, as well as local thugs. Surprisingly, they get along just fine. They wear a variety of clothing, but you'll instantly recognize them by the hoods that they wear," the man explained.

"And what might they be doing here?"

"They don't like it when someone invades their territory, you know…"

"So you dumped me in their territory? What the hell is this crap all about?"

"…so you have to defend yourself against these pricks. Good luck!" 

Christie didn't bother replying, as she navigated her way around the streets. After walking for a short while, she stumbled upon some graffiti on a wall, which says:

**_KILL THIS_**

**_DUMB FUCK_**

**_---------------_**

Suddenly, she felt the presence of another person nearby. She then placed her back on the wall with the graffiti, moved slowly to her left, and took a peek. She then saw a person wearing a black jacket, blue pants, and a red hood, his back facing Christie.

"Man, the guys just told me to stay here and watch that way. What the hell? Is this a joke? Well, they did say I'll get some extra cash if I did so…" the Hood said out loud.

"See that dumb fuck, Christie?" The Director said. "Kill him. Now."

"Why?"

"'Cause he's blocking your way. Also, he'll kill you if he spots you."

"What the hell? Did you hire these goons to hunt me down?"

"That's not the point. Now, kill him! But I want you to be creative. You're too weak to kill him with your hands, so you'd better tool up."

Christie looked around her surroundings, and then noticed a blue plastic bag just lying nearby. She quickly, but quietly took the bag, and slowly crept up behind the unsuspecting Hood.

"Ohhh! I think I'll enjoy what you have in mind! Lights, cameras, action!" The Director blurted out with excitement. 

Christie stopped, and hesitated, still debating on what to do.

"Don't be a pussy, Christie! Snuff his ass out!"

**End of Chapter 1**

****


End file.
